Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic vaping or e-vaping device.
Description of Related Art
E-vaping devices, also referred to herein as electronic vaping devices (EVDs) may be used by adult vapers for portable vaping. An e-vaping device may vaporize a pre-vapor formulation to form a vapor. The e-vaping device may include a reservoir that holds a pre-vapor formulation and a heating element that vaporizes the pre-vapor formulation by applying heat to at least a portion of the pre-vapor formulation.
In some cases, the heating element may generate excess heat, which may result in an increased temperature in one or more portions of the cartridge. The heating element may generate excess heat due to receiving excessive power for vapor generation. In some cases, the excess heat may be due to a reduction in the amount of pre-vapor formulation in the cartridge. Excessive heat, internal temperatures, etc. may result in an overheat condition in the cartridge. Overheating of the cartridge may result in degradation of one or more of the pre-vapor formulations, formation of one or more reaction products which may detract from the sensory experience when included in a vapor, etc.